Hope
by daughterofartemis86
Summary: A broken Bella relocates in an attempt to restart her life. A strong and family driven MOBward who believes in love at first sight is waiting for his soulmate to appear. Her past his dark. Can he put her broken pieces back together?
1. Chapter 1

**Been away for awhile but I am back. I am writing again. Several new stories are being developed including this one. Pain of Mating will also be updated shortly!**

**I do not own the Twilight characters! I just play with them a little.**

Chapter One

Routine

BPOV

My screams once again awoke me. I shot awake, panting and sweating, my face drenched from tears I had apparently shed in my sleep. I sat up and winced as I did so, my scalp hurt; it seems I had pulled at my hair during my nightmare again. I would not sleep again now. I look at the clock beside my bed, it reads 03:36. I have slept for three hours. _'__Not__bad__'_ I muse to myself, at least I managed more than an hour before my dreams and my past forced me to waken.

Knowing I wouldn't get any more rest, I pulled myself out of my bed. Boxes still litter my apartment. I only moved in three days ago and have not yet fully unpacked. I brought this apartment and the bookshop below it. I finished my degree in literature over two years ago. I had gone straight into editing, but a busy, noisy office was no longer a good environment for me. I was financially set for life so the quietness of a second-hand book store appealed to me. I knew I couldn't hide away in my house or apartment – as it is now – forever. I needed to move on with my life. I needed to live. But the thing was I also know that I am broken. I am ruined. I am not the girl I once was and there is no point pretending otherwise. I hoped that running a quite second-hand bookshop would give me the quietness and relative isolation I required whilst still giving me something to do and encourage me to engage in at least some interaction with other people; even if it was just to sell a crappy Romance to a local housewife every other week!

I grabbed my flashlight and gun from the drawer of my bedside table and started my checks. First I went down into the shop and checked all the doors and lights and alarms. I checked that everything was where I had left it and made sure the night underneath the counter was still strapped in securely and the gun in my drawer in the desk of my office was still there. I checked the windows, making sure that the pins I had strategically placed on them had not fallen; nobody had tried to get in. After I was sure the shop was as secure as it could be I locked the door again between the shop and the staircase leading up to my apartment. I jammed a hairpin into the top of it so I would know if anyone had tried to open it. I set a large vase directly in front of it so the smashing of it would alert me if someone broke in and set the second alarm. I made my way back up the stairs. When I got to my actual front door I walked in and then locked it behind me. I set another alarm, checked my security cameras and then dragged the small but heavy side table in front of the door, placing yet another heavy vase on the very edge of it. Any disturbance to this door and I would be aware very quickly. I checked all the windows in my apartment, ensuring their hairpins were in place. I checked the locks on the fire exit and made sure the baseball bat next to it was still there. I then checked my guns, knives, pepper sprays and tasers were all where they should be. Once I was certain I was as safe as I could ever likely be I moved to the sofa, clutching my gun in my hands I curled up under my mother's old patchwork blanket and waited for dawn to come. I did not sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ache

EPOV

Fucking Japanese. I was running late, again. My favourite shirt was splattered with blood and brain matter. A shipment of guns had gone missing. Some bastard had roughed up one of the girls. I had missed lunch. I couldn't find my favourite zippo. In other words my day had been shit. What's more I was facing yet another family dinner without my other half, without my partner, my soul mate. Now don't get the wrong idea. She is not missing, or dead or anything like that. I haven't found her yet. This may or may not surprise you but many Mob Families prize love and family above all else. We Cullen's take that to the extreme. We believe in fidelity, monogamy and true love. We keep to very strict and traditional beliefs and rules. My immediate family believes in love at first sight. That you know who you are meant to be with instinctively and completely. That you see them just once and it is like a lightning bolt through your heart. You are tied with them instantly. It may seem clichéd but I had witnessed it first-hand several times and heard about it many more. All of the couples in my family had been born out of such an experience. My father had known my mother was the one the second he saw, she returned his feeling and they have worshipped each other ever since.

Jasper and Emmett, my brothers had both known instantly that their wives were meant to be theirs. And we Cullen men take our relationships very seriously. Women are meant to be treasured, protected, adored, worshipped and respected. Nothing comes before them. Nothing can be allowed to harm them. My whole life I have witnessed such incredible relationships and I wanted it for myself desperately. Unfortunately I am now beginning to fear that it will never be mine. I am 33 and totally alone. No wife, no partner and while I have had plenty of sex I have never made love, never truly felt connected. I know I have become somewhat pathetic. I have always been moody with a bit of a temper but now I seem to live in a constant state of depression. I don't know how to climb my way out of it. I need to find my other half, I just don't know how.

Alec pulls up to my parents drive. I get out. He does not follow. Neither do either of my boys in the car behind us. They know I am safe here. This is not only our territory but it is my parents' home, there are few places on earth safe. I tap on his window and he winds it down.

"Yes boss?" he asks, eyebrow raised

"You and the boys get some dinner round back and then take the rest of the night off. I'm going to stay here." A pleased look briefly crosses his face – its only 7:30 and a night off is unexpected – but his normal impassive face covers it up quickly.

"Are you sure boss?" he checks

"Yeah absolutely, you boys deserve the occasional night off!' I chuckle, knowing they do good work for me 'Go enjoy yourselves. Take the day off tomorrow as well but be at the restaurant by 6". I give him a look which clearly tells him not to look a gift horse in the mouth because he bites off any argument he was going to give and just thanks me instead. I nod and then head up into my parents' house, assuming that Alec will tell the other guys the new plan.

As I walk into the living room, my mother rushes to me and hugs me. I am instantly glad that I always keep a spare shirt in my car and changed on the way here.

"Evening Mom, sorry I am late, business" She waves off my apology and soon everyone else is embracing me except Rose who is having a tough time with her pregnancy and so instead I bend down to place a kiss on her head. The night soon begins. We eat and talk and it is a wonderful evening. But as I watch my family, watch the couples I can't ease the ache inside me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Impulsive

Bella POV

It has been a long day. I have been stock checking and unpacking book acquisitions all day. I am determined to get my shop ready as soon as possible. It also takes me two hours to psych myself up for running some errands. At 4pm I finally concede and cautiously make my way outside. I go to the market to get groceries; glad I went slightly later in the day as the slow pace of the outdoor food market and the lack of crowds is a soothing balm to my nerves. Next I head to a local hardware store, I arrive twenty minutes before it closes and quickly get everything I need; a plain new sign for my shop which I am going to paint my shop name on to, some window paints, some paint for my sign and a welcome mat. I load it all into my truck. By 6:30 I am getting hungry so I call to place an order for collect at a local Italian restaurant. I have had take-away from them twice already. I order some mushroom tortellini and a large tiramisu; it has been a stressful day and my body aches, I need the sugar!

I arrive at the restaurant at 7 but it takes me about five minutes to actually make myself walk in. I head straight to the counter. My food isn't quite ready so I sit and wait. As my shop is only three doors down I don't need to drive home so I order a glass or red wine and slowly slip. As he serves me my wine the owner Aro quickly encourages me to stay,

"Come my lovely sit and eat your pasta here. The music and atmosphere will be good for you. No need to go back to that shop of yours yet!" He smiles gently at me, he is careful not to stand too close. He doesn't know anything about me but he seems to understand that I am jumpy and cautious and so he seems to be extra gentle with me. I appreciate it. His eyes are kind but not pitying.

I glance around the restaurant. It is incredibly quiet, dead even. In fact, in the four days I have been here, it is the quietest I have ever seen it. Normally it is buzzing but now there are only five tables being used. Two small tables hold five men each, all wearing suits. A couple sit at the back spending most of their time kissing and an old man reads a paper as he eats spaghetti near the front door. A large round table holds what looks to be a family of seven. A beautiful woman with perfectly styled caramel hair and an incredibly loving smile looks to be in her mid-fifties and sits next to a movie-star handsome blonde man who may be a couple of years older. A man with wavy blonde hair and compassionate ice blue eyes sits next to a tiny black haired woman who seems to be almost bouncing in her seat and appears to be in utter contrast to him but he looks at her with utter adoration. He sits with his arm wrapped around the back of her chair and occasionally glances around him and then back to her, as if he is constantly checking to make sure that she is safe. Opposite them sits a mountain of a man who despite his friendly dimples and happy laugh immediately intimidates me with his size. The mountain man has his arm wrapped protectively around a stunning but tired looking blonde. She looks like a model but also seems frail. A seven figure sits with them. His back is to me but I can see the faint definition of muscles through his white shirt and his bronze hair sticks up crazily. I have avoided all physical contact in over a year but for some reason I have desperate urge to run my hands through that head of hair. Suddenly as if he can tell that I am looking at him, the bronze haired man turns in his seat and looks straight at me. I am instantly paralysed. But for once I am not afraid. He is god-like in his beauty. He is good looking with his defined features and incredible green eyes but it's the power that radiates off him; the strength and passion. He is beautiful inside and out. I don't know how I know that but my brain instantly tells me that this man is a good man. I then take in his expression; it is one of total shock, surprise and hope. The last one confuses me and I quickly turn in my seat back to Aro who is looking at me slightly strangely now as well. I make an impulsive decision. My first one is many months.

"Ok Aro, I will have my dinner here"

"Perfect Isabella!" he says cheerfully and then heads into the kitchen. I take a cleansing breath and sip my wine.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Instantaneous

EPOV

The next day was a better day. Me, my brothers and the boys finished up some final problems with the Japanese and then had some drinks in my office at the club. My mood was further improved when Michael called up to tell me that the little shit who had beaten one of the prostitutes who work for us had been kneecapped. Prostitution may seem like an awful thing to run but we take care of our girls. None of them are pressured into. None are forced. We provide safe, clean environments for them to do their job and make sure the clients treat them well. Any who wish to move on, we find them good jobs and help them in any way we can. Drugs are not allowed and anyone who beats them is dealt with properly. I call my assistant Jane and tell her to make sure that the girl who got hurt – Lisa is made to rest and looked after. By the time we get to the restaurant we are all in a good mood. It has been a productive day and good whiskey always makes a day better.

We are met at the restaurant by my parents, Alice and Rose. Aro is part of the Family. Not strictly speaking related he is a trusted man and friend. His restaurant is one the Families' many businesses and a legal one at that. We come here regularly to relax, knowing it is safe. Tonight is unusually quiet and aside from an old man reading a paper and a snogging couple in the back my family and our men are the only people here. We immediately order bread and starters and drinks and relax. Dad, Emmett, Jasper and I immediately take off our suit jackets and roll up our sleeves enjoying a night of good food. After a while I notice a look of concern briefly enter my father's eyes.

"What's wrong?" I ask quietly, he nods vaguely behind me

"The girl at the bar, she looks too frail, too scared. Aro seems concerned" He says equally as quietly. I notice a similar look in the eyes of my family as they all look over briefly in the next couple of seconds. Finally my curiosity gets the better of me and deciding not to bother with subtlety I simply turn my head to get look at this girl.

I am lost.

She is perfection.

She is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. Big expressive deep chocolate eyes set in pale skin that I immediately long to caress. Dark and unbelievably long eyelashes frame her eyes perfectly. Her hair is a mahogany and falls almost to her waist in waves. Her lips are full and plump. She is tiny. She can't be more than 5"2, a full foot shorter than me. Her simple jeans showcase ridiculously long legs for someone so tiny and her t-shirt clings to her body just enough to suggest curves to die for.

But as I absorb the details of my beauty my mind also catalogues everything that my father noticed. She is hiding. Her clothing is plain; on top of her t-shirt she wears a baggy cardigan. Nothing to draw attention; everything in black, blue or grey. No jewellery and no make-up. She is too pale; she looks a little sickly and she is painfully thin. Bruises and bags under her eyes scream at how tired she is and her shoulders are hunched. In her eyes I see fear and pain and as I watch her turn away and briefly talk to Aro before sipping her wine I notice how aware she seems. She is totally on edge. My beauty is terrified of something and white-hot anger floods me at the thought that my perfect angel should be scared in such a way.

I suddenly become aware of someone touching my arm and jerk my head to the side to meet Rose's concerned face,

"Edward? What is it?" She asks her hand still on my arm.

"She's the one Rose" I say nodding towards the angel at the bar. Gasps come from all members of my family and I force myself to look at them all. I am immediately thankful for my family. There is no a single look of confusion or doubt in any of their eyes. They all automatically understand what I mean. They all immediately understand that the angel at the bar, that beautiful brave girl who is clearly fighting to live despite her fear has captured my heart completely. She is the one I have been looking for all these years. My father looks at me and asks simply,

"Are you sure son?"

"I am completely sure, she's it. I love her." They nod and smile. My father's smile fades quickly though,

"You know that something has happened to her though son? Something bad?"

"Yes" I hiss out

"Something has completely broken her Ed, I mean it's clear that she's trying to move on and live but she just looks so damn delicate" Emmett states, anger in his voice. The idea of any woman going through pain bothers us but this woman, she is mine and that make its all the more personal.

"I know Em but it changes nothing. I love her. I need her. I won't pressure her or harm. I will take care of her." I assure them. I am desperate for them to understand that I can be good enough for her, my angel. They smile again me,

"We know you will son." My mother states. My father immediately takes control thankfully.

"Ok first up, we need her name." I nod and spot Aro at the back. I quickly excuse myself from the table. We looks up as I approach and seeing the serious look on my face gestures behind him. I follow him into the office.

"What can I do for you Edward?" he asks seriously

"The girl at the bar, what do you know about her?" I ask. He is totally surprised at my question,

"Isabella?" he asks bewilderment lacing his voice,

Isabella. Isabella. Isabella. It is beautiful. It suits her.

"That's her name?" I check. Aro must sense something in my tone because he suddenly looks serious.

"Yes boss' he doesn't call me that often but he can clearly tell that I am not simply asking out of casual interest 'Her name is Isabella Swan, she moved her four days ago. She owns the bookshop three doors down and lives in the apartment above it. She is a nice girl but very jumpy, very scared and doesn't like to be touched. She avoids contact as much as possible and hides behind her hair. She has a literature degree and enjoys pasta and sweet treats. That is all I know Edward I swear to you." I believe him.

"Thank you Aro" I turn to go back out into the restaurant but stop when I hear him call my name,

"Has it happened for you Edward? Have you joined your brothers and found your soul mate at last?" he queries.

"Yes Aro, I have" I smile. When I return to restaurant, it is all I can do to stop myself from going straight to where Isabella sits eating her pasta which in my absence has been brought to her. I want to hold her and kiss her but I know I can't risk scaring her off. So I force myself to join my family. We don't talk much instead we all observe my angel as much as we can. After about twenty minutes Isabella gets up, pays her bill and leaves. She keeps her head down the whole time. So many things are bothering me in that instant. Firstly she should need look down and walk so hunched and scared. Secondly I hated that she paid for her meal; I wanted to be the one to provide for her, to take care of her. Thirdly I hated that she was leaving, my heart felt like it was breaking at not being able to be near her. I want to love her and know her. Jasper leaned over and talked me down,

"It is ok brother. At least you have found her now" I nod. Finally able to breathe a little better, I tell them what I have learnt, repeating everything Aro told me. The rest of the evening is filled with talk of my angel and preparations.


End file.
